gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Pacific Standard - Hack
Gang Burrito is destroyed. Team runs out of lives. Crew leaves. |reward = $10,450 (Easy) (Crew Only) $20,900 (Normal) (Crew Only) $26,130 (Hard) (Crew Only) Reduced price for Gang Burrito |cost = |protagonists = 4 GTA Online Protagonists |unlocks = The Pacific Standard Job |unlockedby = Pacific Standard - Signal |name = Pacific Standard - Hack |todo = Steal hacking equipment from a rival heist crew's black van and then distract them with it while the equipment is in a white van. }} Hack is the is the third heist setup for the Pacific Standard in Grand Theft Auto Online. Description The crew need to steal some hacking equipment from another group of bank robbers. Pick up the van parked outside of Darnell Bros. and head to Vinewood Boulevard. The rival heist crew will be in an alleyway and they all need to be killed before swapping the equipment in the vans. Once they are all killed the van's driver must park the white van next to the rival crew's black van. A cutscene will show the crew switching the equipment between the vans. Three members of the crew will then serve as a decoy, leaving the alley in the black van and luring the rivals into following them to Aguja Street in Vespucci, while the driver takes the white van to Lester's factory. Once the white van with the equipment has been delivered to Paige Harris and the black van has been destroyed by the decoys, the mission is complete. Mission Objectives *Go to the van. *Take the van to Vinewood Boulevard. *Take out the rival heist crew. Decoys *Wait for the white van to be in position. *Enter in the black van. *Leave the area. *Lure the rival heist crew to Aguja Street. *Destroy the black van. Driver *Park the white van next to the black van. *Wait for the decoys to leave the area. *Take the white van to Lester's factory. Tips * Try to make each player attack the rival crew from a different entrance to the alley, surrounding the rivals; this way they should be dealt with without trouble. * Optionally, the other three players can head to the alley before getting in the van, although the remaining player must pick up the van. The three players can take out the rival heist crew while the other player drives the van to the alley himself/herself. Either method will suffice and the mission will complete. This approach will notably speed up the process. * It is possible to use the white van as cover or as a drive-by vehicle while attacking the rival crew, as long as the van does not get disabled or destroyed. * The arguably best way to take care of the rival heist crew is to simply being an Armored Kuruma, which is virtually impenetrable by bullets, and have the whole team simply shoot the crew from in the car and run them over. The armored Kuruma is widely considered the optimal vehicle for taking care of heist enemies, or simply most NPCs Gallery PacificStandard-Hack-GTAO-Shooting.png|Taking out the rival team. PacificStandardHack-JobImage-GTAO.jpg|Job image on lobby screen. Video Navigation }} Category:Heists Category:Heists in GTA Online Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in Heists Update Category:Heist Setups Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online